The Hug
by Travioly
Summary: What was supposed to be just a friendly hug grows into something more... (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: The Hug

_The Hug_

 _A.N: This is the first Fanfic I've written in awhile, so I'll gladly take lots of constructive criticism :)_

* * *

Izuku's mother waited hesitantly in front of her son's door, debating on if she should open it or not. She listened to his rushed mumbles, a worried look on her face. Feeling only a little guilty, she peeped her head inside to eavesdrop. Looking in, Inko saw her son wrapped up in a blanket Izawa style, quietly having a mental break down on the floor.

"Izuku? Are you all right honey?" She edged closer, slowly taking a few steps towards her son. She listened carefully, trying to pick up what he was saying.

"…itwassupposedtobejustahugwhydididothatwhatiswrongwithmeijustscrewedmyselfomgwah…"

"Izuku? Hey, speak to me sweetie, what's wrong?" She kneeled down, looked into his eyes. Izuku finally seemed to notice his mother, pausing mid-breakdown.

"There there my son, you're all right… why don't you tell me what happened, hm?" Inko was on the verge of crying herself since it's been so long since Izuku last broke down over something. Earlier, Deku burst inside and without saying a word ran up to his room and shut the door. Like any mother would be, Inko was worried. Izuku looked up, tears in his eyes, as we barely whispered the beginning of his story….

 _Earlier, at a UA Training Facility_

The class of 1-A watched the various monitors, eager to see if Deku and Ururaka would pass the latest exam. However, pop quiz would be a better way to describe it. Aizawa, either out of boredom or curiosity, decided to have the students fight each other in pairs of two. The original plan was a timed-essay, but he suddenly changed his mind last second. Deku and Ururaka were the last students to go, fighting against Tsuyu and Tokoyami. The whole class watched eagerly as the intense battle continued. Eventually, Midoriya and Ururaka pulled through at the last minute, tying their opponents with tape. Deku and Ururaka were ecstatic, and in the heat of the moment hugged each other nearly to death. They hugged for longer than they should have, both students enjoying the smell and touch of the other. Ururaka began floating the two unconsciously, but neither noticed. Izuku pulled back for a moment, realizing their increasing altitude. He looked at Ururaka, planning to warn her about her quirk. They looked into each other's eyes, both starting to blush a little. Izuku's mind started to blank, and he forgot what he was supposed to tell her. Numbed by Ururaka's cinnamon scent and lost in her chocolate brown eyes, Izuku forgot everything, including common sense. Without a single thought, Deku leaned in and gave his crush a kiss on the lips. He quickly pulled back, and upon seeing Ururaka's bright red, surprised face, pushed away. And then he immediately fell to the ground, forgetting that he was afloat.

Ururaka started to snap out of her haze, pleading out, "Wait, Deku!" He didn't hear her as he ran off, activating full cowl on his rush home. He left his school supplies in the classroom.

In the monitoring room, class 1-A was in a frenzy, as people yelled out in joy or stood there open mouthed. Everyone reluctantly handed Todoroki their bet money, as he was the only one who bet on Midoriya making the first move. Kirishima and Iida had tears in their eyes, both saluting and whispering "Way to go, bro…" Mina and 'tstoptwinkling both yelled out "I KNEW IT!". All Might burst back into his withered form, however nobody noticed in the craze. Ururaka remained floating in the air, fingers slightly touching her lips as she blushed wildly.

Izuku finished his story, blushing and avoiding eye contact with his mother. He raised his eyes to see her reaction, and immediately sweat dropped. She was bawling waterfalls, running around the house while screaming barely comprehensible nonsense.

"…Omgmybabyhasgrownintoamanomgatleastitwasthatniceururakaladyihopetheywearprotectionwaitwhatifigetbeautifulgrandkidswhatwouldtherenamesbeahhhhicantwaitimsoproudofmysonineedtotelleveryone…ooohillspoilthosegrandkidssomuch…"

Izuku stood up, attempting to calm his mother. "Mom, it's fine, relax, okay?"

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S AN IRRESPONSIBLE MOM?" Inko bust out in horror, tears creating possible water damage to the floor. Her outburst caused Izuku to blush even more, voice cracking as he yelled back, "WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN IRRESPONSIBLE MOM ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT URURAKA?"

"OF COURSE I AM, AFTER ALL I'M WORRIED FOR YOU DARLING! WHAT IF SHE ISN'T A GOOD PARENT!? WHAT IF YOU DON'T HAVE KIDS AT ALL?!"

"URURAKA WOULD BE A GREAT MOM, AND OUR KIDS WILL BE FRICKEN ADORABLE, LIKE HER!"

…..

…..

…

The Midoriya's grew silent as his outburst sank in. They were quiet for a while, until they heard a small voice from Izuku's pocket.

" _Um, Deku? Are you there?"_ Midoriya slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He forced himself to look at the screen, and nearly died. Ururaka was on the line. Midoriya, with a shaking hand, put the phone up to his ear.

"Uh, h-hey Ururaka! What's, uh, What's up?"  
 _"Oh, nothin much… I…erm…you answered your phone on accident earlier… so uh.."_

Izuku winced and started to crawl into a fetal position under his bed, where he assumed he'd stay for the rest of his life. He left his phone on the floor, and his mother picked it up.

"Hello? Is this Ururaka?"

" _Oh, Erm, yes! I'm Ochaco Ururaka. Are you Dek- I mean Midoriya's mom?"_

"Yes, that's m-me…" Inko's voice was starting to quiver, her voice cracking as she continued, "I, um, think it'd be a good idea to talk to Izuku in person, don't you?"

" _Yah, I'd like to see him again soon… He's okay, right?"  
"_Oh yes, you don't need to worry about him so much." Inko's previous anxiety vanished hearing Ururaka's worry for Deku.

She handed the phone over to Izuku, saying "It's for you. Don't wanna keep this pretty girl waiting, right?" He reluctantly grabbed the phone.

"Hey Ururaka…. I'm …I'm sorry." To his surprise, Ururaka let out a small giggle. Izuku blushed at the adorable noise, but was a little worried.

" _It's fine, I don't even know what you're apologizing for. How about we just talk everthing out?"_

"Oh, um, okay sure. But maybe not over the phone…" Izuku glanced over at his mom, still eavesdropping in on their conversation.

" _Sure, how about we go get some ice cream or something later and we can talk then?"_

"U-um, okay. Good i-idea, I can't wait!" However, Izuku was currently shaking in his boots, while sweating buckets.

" _Great! I'll see you at Todoroki's favorite ice cream spot, yah?"_

"Sure….Is 7 fine?"

" _Yup! I'll see ya then Deku!"  
_ "Kay, s-see ya!"

Deku still held the phone to his ear when the call ended, shaking even more than he was before. A thought popped in his head, and he couldn't get it out….

 _Is…IS THIS A DATE?!_

* * *

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2: Another Cliffhanger?

_A.N: Thanks for all the support you guys! All of your reviews have been super helpful! I'm really sorry this took so long to come out…but a special thanks to my family over at the IzuOcha discord for helping me out! I wouldn't have finished as soon as I did without them! (Please feel free to join us!)_

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Ochako hung up the phone, breathing a sigh of relief. She flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she closed her eyes. She sat there for a moment, feeling calm and collected…until a single thought surfaced its way to realization. _Hold on… did I just invite Deku on a…. a…_

A blush grew on her face, forcing Ochako to slap her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, pushing the word 'Date' to the back of her mind - although it was dangerously close to sneaking back out. _Nononono, it's not a da-... Nope. Definitely not. No siree bob… but I mean…_

The thought of a smiling Deku forced her eyes open as the blush she previously slapped away returned. Her cheeks grew a deeper red as her thoughts wandered back to the hug, (or what was supposed to be just a hug). Ochako's fingers rose to her lips as a small smile formed. She felt her face warm up as she thought, _I seriously can't believe he…_

She let a squeal escape her as she squeezed her pillow, her face so red it'd put tomatoes to shame. Ochako hugged her pillow tighter, starting to get nervous about her "not-a-date". She closed her eyes again as her thoughts began to float around, (pun intended), drifting from Deku smiling to Deku laughing to Deku looking all angry in that cute way that made him wrinkle his brow… you guys get the picture. Ochako giggled to herself, enjoying her memories, until her head hit something with a bang. She opened her eyes, startled. Without realizing it, Ochako began floating herself and her pillow until she hit her head on the ceiling. Embarrassed, the flushed girl floated back down to the floor and looked through her closet for clothes to wear to her "not-a-date". And although she'd deny it later, Ochako spent at least 2 hours trying to look just right for her 'not-a-date'.

Todoroki was seated in his usual corner of his favorite ice cream parlor, enjoying his favorite flavors of ice cream – half vanilla, half strawberry. He closes his eyes as he savors each bite, letting the tastes flow along his tongue in a creamy goodness…. He smiled to himself, thankful for the bet money he got from his classmates. As he sat there chilling, (pun intended), he contemplated the amount of ice cream he could buy with the cash he more or less stole.

Todoroki's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the parlor opened, a small bell twinkling. He was surprised to see a rather nervous (and slightly sweaty) looking Ochako, anxiously looking back and forth. Todoroki pulled out his phone, quickly opening class 1-A's IzuOcha group chat.

* * *

3 _**IzuOcha 4 Evaaa**_ 3

 _IcyHot_ Guys we got a Code D

 _Frogger_ What was Code D again?

 _Pickachu_ Heh, I think I can guess what it is ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

 _AuxCord_ KAMINARI WATCH YOURSELF

 _Tenya Iida_ Be respectful please; Code D means possible Date

 _AlienGoddess_ YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TODOROKI

 _IcyHot_ I'm not lying, Ochako just walked into my fav Ice Cream Parlor

 _I'mRockHard_ BROS YALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

 _BirdMan_ It means we leave them alone?

 _Ican'tstoptwinkling_ Ofc not Monsieur ; ) , we will never leave them alone

 _Tenya Iida_ Alright, everyone to Todoroki! We follow IzuOcha!

 _Frogger_ Where we meeting? Ribbit?

 _IcyHot_ My fav Ice Cream place, the one next to UA

 _KingExplosionMurder_ This is dumb af, y do u guys care so much about this anyways

 _AlienGoddess_ Who invited the Fag

 _KingExplosionMurder_ YOU WANNA FUCKING GO PINKIE?!

 _IcyHot_ Can you guys please just come over before Midoriya arrives? We don't want to miss anything

* * *

Midoriya walked the whole way to the ice cream parlor with his eyes glued to the ground, mumbling the same words to himself over and over again in a vain attempt to remain calm.

" itsnotadateitcantbeadatethere'snowaythisisadate…" He continued to do this until he was interrupted, running into someone on accident. Izuku glanced at the Ice Cream parlor as he looked up, apologizing.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean–" He stopped midsentence, suddenly realizing who he ran into.

"A-Aoyama? What're you doing here?" Izuku once again stole a glance at the parlor, worried he'd make Ochako wait. He looked back at Aoyama, who seemed frozen in place as if by Stain's quirk. Izuku spoke up, saying "Well, I uh, I gotta get going, so… see ya!"

Aoyama seemed to barely snap out of his haze, stuttering "Ah, yes, of course Monsieur! Good luck with the ice cream and what not!" Aoyama started to shuffle away, until Deku cut him off.

"Wait, how'd you know about…?" Aoyama froze again as Izuku gave him a very confused look. Small explosions went off, shaking a rather large and unconventional bush of leaves. Midoriya looked over at the bush, even more confused. He started approaching it slowly, as if it was a wild animal.

Izuku inched closer and closer, holding his breath until….A very loud and pissed off Bakugo burst out of the bush, leaves in his hair as he thundered over Deku, " DAMNIT BELLYBUTTON! THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Aoyama ran into the distance as Deku crashed to the floor, Bakugo's words striking him like lightning. The startled teen stuttered out, surprised, "K-Kacchan?! You too!?"

Bakugo scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stated, "What, you think I'm the only one? Dumbass."

He gestured towards another unnaturally large bush next to him as the two shrubs rustled. Kirishima, Iida, and Kaminari slowly rose out of the same bush Bakugo was in, the three boys awkwardly avoided eye contact and waved.

Kirishima awkwardly chuckled, saying "Heyyyyy Midoriya… What's up? Hehe…."

The other strangely large bush rustled as well as Mina, Tsuyu, Momo, and Jiro also stood up. (Oh, and Mineta was also attached to Momo, but no one cares about him enough to notice.)

Mina glared at Bakugo, nagging "HEY MAN, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND BLOW OUR COVER TOO?! THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE TO VIEW THESE CINNAMON ROLLS IN ACTION ON THEIR FIRST DATE!!!"

"OH, SO YOU REALLY _DO_ WANNA GO THEN, AYE PINKIE!? WELL THAT'S FINE BY ME!" Bakugo let off small explosions as the boys had to hold him back, poor Kirishima taking Bakugo's hits with his quirk. At the same time, the girls held Mina back, for her own safety if anything else. The students continued to bicker as the now extremely confused Midoriya remained on the floor, sweat dropping.

* * *

 _So, the original plan was to write all of the "date" as apart of this chapter, but I didn't want to keep all of you guys waiting... So here's this! And another cliffhanger, till the actual date next chapter :P. Also, I'm editing this on mobile, so hopefully the doc doesn't end up all screwed up. Anywho, another huge thanks for all of you guys! You all get digital cookies! I'll see you all next chapter!_


End file.
